


Health and Safety

by wlwAquaman



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Canon has been taken out back and shot, F/F, no betas i ran this through grammarly twice and will die like a true man, the only true connection it has to canon is that it takes place on the sidlesmith campus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwAquaman/pseuds/wlwAquaman
Summary: The Sidlesmith magic pushes an unlikely pair together.





	Health and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the Kaleidotrope discord server for giving me this idea and letting me run with it! This is the first fanfic I've written in five years and the first I've ever finished.

Amira Bautista was an excellent health and safety inspector.

 

Well, a pretty okay one, all things considered. This was her first solo job since getting her degree, and she was determined to do it well. The job was simple: a routine inspection of a coffee shop, located on Stoneybrook's college campus. Easy.

 

_ "--you're listening to Kaleidotrope on 89.2 WFLUF The Fluff," _ her car radio hummed as she pulled into the campus parking lot. She got out of her car and looked around, hoping to see the coffee shop she was supposed to inspect. A few students were walking around the grounds, talking and laughing. A woman was on a ladder by the nearest building, meddling with the large letters of a sign that read  _ "Kishi's Coffee House." _ Kishi's. That was the shop she had to inspect. Amira took a deep breath, straightened her blazer, and began to walk towards the building.

 

As she passed the woman on the ladder, she heard a clatter and a yelp. Amira looked up just in time to see the woman slip off the topmost step, sending her screwdriver flying as she fell. In a valiant but stupid attempt at chivalry, Amira held out her arms to catch the woman and was knocked to the ground by the force of the impact.

 

The woman was on top of her, arms braced against the ground. For a moment she just stared at Amira, her brown eyes studying her. Then the moment ended and a look of embarrassment spread across her face.

 

"I'm so sorry," the woman said, scrambling to her feet. "It's fine," Amira replied, adjusting her hijab as she tried to cover the blush burning across her cheeks. The woman offered Amira her hand and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled up by the woman's strong grip.

 

"Sidlesmith magic, am I right?" the woman laughed. "Not even the faculty can escape it, I guess."

 

"The what?" Amira asked.

 

"You know, the magic. The whole appeal to Sidlesmith College: find true love." She looked at her expectantly, her deep brown eyes flecked with gold in the late afternoon sun. God, Amira wanted to look at those eyes forever. She wanted to study the curl of her eyelashes, map every bump and freckle on her eyelid. She wanted to--

 

She snapped out of the daydream, realizing that the woman was still staring at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Oh no, I don't- I don't work here," she said, embarrassed. "I'm just here to inspect the coffee shop." She pointed to her badge, smiling awkwardly. "Health and safety!" She said with a forced chuckle.

 

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you could, uh, overlook my 'accident' when you write your report, could you?"

 

"I don't know," Amira joked. "I noticed that your screwdriver model wasn't up to code."

 

_ "Damn," _ the woman said. She took a small pad of paper from her work belt and scribbled something on it briefly. She tore the paper from the pad in a swift motion and folded it deftly between her fingers. "I have to go, but maybe this can help convince you to forget about my crimes," she said with a wink. She handed Amira the slip of paper and turned to leave.

 

Amira unfolded the note, which read:

 

_ "Thanks for catching me. Maybe sometime I could take you out for coffee and we can forget about those safety code 'violations?' _

_ \-- Daina" _

 

Underneath that was a phone number and a few hearts. Amira couldn't believe it. It was like this moment had been ripped straight from a cheesy romance film. She thought about Daina's dark brown eyes, the brief moment when she was on top of her, and smiled.

 

Maybe there's something to this "Sidlesmith magic," after all.


End file.
